Sarah Go
by sons-of-anarchy-rocks
Summary: Zack has a little sister thats a spy but zack doesnt know that and his sisters school goes to blackthorn in an exchange, rated T because i like it, gallagher girls belongs to Ally Carter.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Sarah Goode, I'm 15 and go to the Mariana for gifted young, I have an older brother Zack, who goes to the Blackthorn academy for troubled young men, but that's not really what it is, that's what the outsiders know it as, but to other spies it is known as one of the ten spy schools around the world, you may be wondering how I know this, but Mariana is not just a school for the gifted it is the best spy school in the world, my codename is the Seductress I have been known in the spy world since I was 13.

This afternoon we were informed that we 30 of our students would be going to blackthorn, 15 boys and 15 girls if we had an envelope on our pillow after dinner, then we were going, on the way back to our room me and my friends were talking. "Do you think we'll get to go?" I asked they all stopped dead in their track and turned to me "of course you'll get to go you're the seductress" stated Monique in a dah fashion, we all laughed at that and opened our door to see a little envelope on each of our beds, we all squealed and jumped up and down, until we heard laughter behind us we turned around to see Luck, Mick, Matthew and my personal favourite Jack "get the envelopes did ya?" he said as he came forward and wrapped his arms around my waist "mmhhhh" I said into his chest then I lifted my head to look into his smiling face "did you guys?" I asked hopefully, "yeah we did, this is gunna be so much fun" he states looking at his friends, "go away we have to pack and get to sleep!" I said pushing him towards the door, he laughed then leaned down and kissed me "see ya tomorrow then!" he through over his shoulder as he dragged Mick out the door then a couple seconds later Luck and Matthew followed so that's how we spent the rest of our night packing, we got to sleep around 11.34pm as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out for the count, tomorrow was going to be a long day I couldn't wait to see my brother, I hadn't seen him in 3 years, we'll 3 years 124 hours and 48 seconds but who needs to know that.

"We need to wake her" I heard whispered above me before a bottle of ice cold water was poured on my head "ahhhhhhh" I screamed as I sat up dripping wet over me stood all my friends smiling "you have an hour to get ready" called Mrs Ranger from outside our door, I scrambled up and got dressed, in the clothes Monique had picked out for me, she knew I wouldn't have worn a dress so she and picked out hipster trackie short shorts and a 3 quarter length top. I ran downstairs to get breakfast and was just in time, "as you know 30 of your fellow brothers and sisters are going to blackthorn, I would like you all to wish them luck before they leave" said the headmistress then we were on our way outside to get in our cars , if you were a sophomore, or a Senior you got your own car , mine was a red Ferrari with a thick black line all the way along the middle of my car, it is one of the coolest at school we each got in our car and we were on our way too blackthorn

(Zack POV).

"come on Zack get up Dr Steve said he had an important announcement to make!" said Grant as he pushed me of my bed I landed on the ground with a big "oomph" I said as I got up from the floor to get in the shower another thing my sister and I have in common is that we aren't morning people, I miss her so much I haven't seen her in 3 years wish I could tell her about me being a spy, we use to tell each other everything, but it could put her in danger, I got out of the shower and got dressed in record time, when I walked out I was greeted by the smiling faces of Bex, Liz, Macey and Cammie "come on it's time for breakfast" said Cammie as she grabbed my hand "and I wanna know what the big news is!" she said as we were walking down stairs, when we got to the mess hall everyone else was already there.


	2. fight for fanfiction

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination.

This found on a story BY The Daughter Of Artemis (dude...don't blame me with this if you are annoyed but trying to save this website)

HEY THERE  
>HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW<br>Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not old enough to vote. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information www. fanfiction s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. That's tomorrow! EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.

So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER.

Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.

So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

.com

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.

By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.

And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!

FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL

Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch there attention with youtube!

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination.


End file.
